Aisu Ruhitto
Aisu Ruhitto - dwudziestoośmioletni Rosjanin-neko-Azjata. Bardzo kochany, niewinny, dobry i łatwowierny, jednym słowem - kochać i się nim opiekować. Bardzo zraniona istota o wielkim serduszku. Wygląd 'Aktualnie' Z genów bardzo ładny chłopak. niestety - bardzo zaniedbany przez co wygląda na biednego koteczka (którym to w zasadzie jest). Jego platynowe włosy przypominają raczej szare, bo brak połysku i w ogóle, a w dodatku są przetłuszczone. Nie należy do najbardziej wysokich istot na świecie, ale też nie do najniższych, ale cóż, modelem nie będzie (do tego przejdziemy później). Posiada 173cm wzrostu i, no cóż, większość ludzi jednak chyba by wolała gdyby był niższy. Dlaczego? To banalnie proste, jego waga to zaledwie 45 kg, co w skrócie sprawia, że jest mu wiecznie zimno i wiecznie jest chory, a także jednocześnie powoli umiera. Z twarzy - z lekka zniewieściały, nawet trochę bardzo, jak przebierzesz za kobietę to nie zorientujesz się, że facet, oczywiście wpierw jednak musisz go ogolić, bo ma lekki zarost, ale to na prawdę lekki. Wracając, ma spore jak na mężczyznę usta (z czego te raczej nie są jakoś wybitnie duże, nie jest to karykaturalne, ani nic!), duże oczy oraz długie rzęsy, a jego twarz jest już z natury szczupła, jej kształt nazwałabym prawdopodobnie sercową. Ma bladą karnację, możliwe, że jest albinosem, kto to tam wie? Ma lekko azjatyckie rysy twarzy, więc gdy wspominałam o dużych oczach to mówiłam o dużych oczach Azjaty, aczkolwiek nie są też małe nawet jak na Europejczyka. Ma puchaty, także platynowy, koci ogonek oraz uszka, które to nie wyglądają na puchate, bo w sumie jak już mówiłam - wygląda jak biedny i zraniony kotek. Co do jego kociej rasy to bez wątpienia rasowy jest, spore szanse, że pers, ale nie ma nawet rodziców, więc nieoficjalnie, ani nic... Ma pod oczami wory, ale także i zmarszczki spowodowane stresem, nie są one jednak jakoś wybitnie widoczne, przyjrzeć się trzeba. Ma lekko zgarbioną posturę, ale jakby się postarał to by się wyprostował, co już kiedyś udowodnił wielokrotnie, chociaż kiedyś nie przesiadywał prawie 24/7 w bibliotece pracując. Jego twarzyczkę przyozdabia wieczny, odmładzający go uśmiech, a także wieczne rumieńce. Ma łagodne spojrzenie, więc wygląda na bardzo kochanego. Przytoczę fragment rp w celu jego opisu: ' ''"Ogółem to jakoś tak mizernie wygląda. Ma na sobie posklejane oksy z jakiegoś sklepu, bo nabawił się wady wzroku, bladą karnację i ogółem to wychudzony. Zaobserwować możesz też jego wory pod oczami i lekkie zmarszczki pod nimi, które to wytworzyły się od stresu, ale musiałbyś się przypatrzeć. Wygląda jakby miałby zaraz paść na twarz i zasnąć. Jego włoski są wyraźnie także zaniedbane, jakieś niepoukładane i przetłuszczone. Na twarzy widać leciutki zarost, ale to leciutki. Pomimo tego wszystkiego jednak wygląda dosyć młodo, taka późna dwudziestka. Aż dziwo, że doprowadził się do takiego stanu w takim wieku." '''Dawniej Aisu był od zawsze przystojnym młodzieńcem i w zasadzie to jak wspominałam o tym, że modelem by nie został to tak trochę kłamałam, bo został i krótko w dodatku nim nie był. W zasadzie to przez kilka ładnych lat. Za wiele od aktualnej wersji się nie różnił prócz oczywiście stroju, braku zmarszczek, braku worów pod oczami, normalnej wagi (w teorii bo zawsze był chudziutki, ale w granicach rozsądku), posiadał także dłuższe włosy, które swoją drogą były zadbane tak jak i z resztą dosyć mocno cały Aisu. Ubiór 'Aktualnie' Aisu ubiera się bez wątpienia biednie, a jego garderoba nie jest za bogata. Ubiera się w stare, wytarte jeansy, jakieś papucie za parę złotych z pepko, albo z lumpeksu, sweterek, który to sam wydziergał i szaliczek, zdobyty w ten sam sposób. Nosi to zawsze (no dobrze, jak jest ciepło, to nie ma szaliczka), nie zważywszy na pogodę. Oczywiście nie jest to cała jego garderoba, oj nie! Ma także oczywiście bieliznę, bo bez niej nie lata, a także za dużą podkoszulkę. 'Dawniej' Dawniej Aisu ubierał się, no cóż, rzekłabym, że wyszukanie, ale to głównie dlatego, że Cloe dawała mu każdy ciuch z każdej kolekcji i to często nie zważając nawet na to dla jakiej płci to było. Jego codzienna rutyna ubierania się wyglądała tak: "Boże, nie mam się w co ubrać... TUTAJ SĄ SAME DAMSKIE UBRANIA!", ale, że niczego nie wyrzucał, a jedynie sprzedawał to tam wisiały i się kurzyły. Oczywiście ubierał się luźno, byleby było wygodnie, ale jednocześnie ładnie i schludnie, byleby Cloe go nie udusiła za coś brzydkiego, bo jej artystyczna dusza wtedy cierpi. Osobowość Aisu to istota zdecydowanie dobra i kochająca, która zrobiłaby wszystko dla córki i w zasadzie to robi. Należy do osób łatwowiernych i karci się za to. Bardzo pomocny, przez co TYM BARDZIEJ nie ma pieniędzy na życie. Wyobraź sobie to tylko. Koleś nie ma pieniędzy na nic, ale wrzuci biednemu jakiś grosik ZAWSZE (i to nie zawsze grosik). Nie przejmuje się zbytnio sobą. Gdyby chciał, to mógłby gdzieś oddać córkę i żyć w luksusie (zarabia całkiem przyzwoicie, ale utrzymanie córki kosztuje, zwłaszcza chorej), ale tego nie robi z wiadomych powodów. Poświęciłby dla niej calutkie życie. Szuka ciągle miłości i tej jedynej osoby, która mu ją da, a przynajmniej w teorii, bo niczego w tym kierunku nie robi, a jedynie aktualnie pracuje. Jest świadomy swojego stanu zdrowotnego i boli go to, że prawdopodobnie zostawi przedwcześnie córkę, ale stara się nie dopuszczać tych myśli do siebie. Co lubi? 'lubi' �� milusie rzeczy �� pomagać innym �� swoją córeczkę, �� grać w gry �� sztuka �� teatr �� niekonwencjonalne pomysły �� ciekawą rozgrywkę �� fantazy �� marzenia �� romanse �� dobre zakończenia �� podróże �� góry �� kryminały 'nie lubi' �� słodyczy (mdli go po tym i to dlatego) �� złych ludzi �� zimna �� niebezpieczeństwa �� patrzenia tylko na jedną perspektywę �� niesprawiedliwości Zainteresowania 'gry video' Aisu od zawsze lubił grać w gry, więc często jeden pad na konsoli w sierocińcu był zajęty właśnie przez niego, a na nieszczęście wszystkich - były tylko dwa pady, więc sobie nikt pograć nie mógł, smuteczek. Tak czy owak - Aisu nigdy nie był uzależniony, po prostu lubi to robić od czasu do czasu dla "odmóżdżenia" 'grafika komputerowa' Jak tylko poznał tą część tworzenia sztuki - od razu się zakochał. Było to dla niego niczym spełnienie snów, więc skrupulatnie to rozwijał, aż w końcu - zaczął na tym zarabiać. 'sztuka' Toż to ogólne, acz prawdziwe stwierdzenie. Aisu to kreatywny typ. Lubi wszystko co kreatywne, ale głównie mowa tutaj o tworzeniu sztuki, czym interesował się od małego. Głównie rysowanie, malowanie, itp. 'muzyka' Aisu niestety ale jako muzyk się nie sprawdza, ale muzykę kocha i mógłby słuchać prawdopodobnie każdej. 'szycie' Aisu zainteresował się tym dopiero po spłodzeniu córki, kiedy zrobiło mu się zimno i zaczął dziergać/szyć/whatever. Wtedy poznał swoje drugie "powołanie" Ulubione �� Ulubiony kolor: jasnoczerwony �� Ulubiona pora roku: wiosna �� Ulubiony kwiat: hortensja �� Ulubiony dzień tygodnia: środa �� Ulubiony przedmiot w szkole: Informatyka �� Ulubiony napój: koktajl truskawkowo-czereśniowo-malinowy �� Ulubiona potrawa: Naleśniki z dżemem truskawkowym �� Ulubiony drink: Pina Colada �� Ulubiony rodzaj alkoholu: drinki �� Ulubiony gatunek filmów: romanse �� Ulubiony gatunek książek: romanse �� Ulubiona dyscyplina sportu: Skok przez płotki (kiedyś był z tego bardzo dobry) �� Ulubiona bajka: Alicja w krainie czarów �� Ulubione słodycze: mleczna czekolada �� Ulubione lody: o smaku kiwi �� Ulubione owoce: kiwi �� Ulubione warzywa: marchewka �� Ulubione miejsce: mięciutki fotel w domku Alice �� Ulubione ciasto: Sernik z galaretką malinową �� Ulubiony miesiąc: luty �� Ulubiony znak zodiaku: koziorożec �� Ulubiony znak zodiaku (chiński): Kogut �� Ulubione zwierzę: kot �� Ulubiony gatunek muzyczny: relaksacyjna (Jednak nie ma tak naprawdę najulubieńszego) �� Ulubiona czekolada: mleczna z nadzieniem truskawkowym Umiejętności 'specializacje' ''nieumieranie'' Tego lepiej chyba nie ukrywa - to prawda. Normalny człowiek umarłby już dawno temu i nawet jeżeli Aisu w najlepszym stanie nie jest (a w zasadzie to jest w złym) i wkrótce umrze, to i tak wytrzymuje bardzo długo. ''grafika komputerowa'' Tego także nie można ukrywać - Aisu jest w tym po prostu mistrzem, opanował to wprost do PERFEKCJI i po prostu jest to fakt. Zajmuje mu to mało czasu, a jednocześnie efekty są niesamowite! ''niezasypianie'' Tydzień bez snu? Dwa? Trzy? Miesiąc? Co to dla Aisu? Wprawdzie potem traci przytomność i śpi kilka dni, ale to ciągle nic w porównaniu z jego skillami niezasypiania! Przydatne do pracy, ale trzeba przyznać, że wyniszcza go to. sztuka Chodzi oczywiście głównie o rysowanie, w alternatywie - malowanie, to jednak akurat mniej. Aisu to artysta i to dobry artysta, który niezły hajsik zdobywa ze swoich prac, nie ukrywajmy. Był dobry od małego, a potem to rozwijał. ''bieganie'' Nie teraz, po prostu nie. Kiedy był mały był bardzo ruchliwym i szybkim dzieckiem, aż za bardzo. Gdyby to rozwijał to kto wie, może mógłby być zarabiającym miliony sportowcem? Całkiem prawdopodobnie, jednak kompletnie to zaniedbał. 'silne' ''granie w gry video'' Aisu od zawsze kochał to robić o czym już oczywiście wspominałam wyżej! Jako, że robił to często, to skończyło się na tym, że nieźle to wyćwiczył. ''robótki ręczne'' Mowa tutaj o wszelkiego rodzaju robótkach ręcznych, a już''' zwłaszcza o dzierganiu, bo z tego to jest doprawdy mistrzem. ''orientacja w przestrzeni'' Jest to wrodzony dar Aisu, z którym to się urodził i który to mu został. ''ogarnianie życia'' Z jednej strony - to prawda, z drugiej - W OGÓLE. W zasadzie to próbuje, jakoś mu to idzie, ale 2/10. Z drugiej jednak strony - nie idzie mu to tak tragicznie i głównie chodzi o to, że jakoś nie umiera chociaż nie ma żarcia, ani... niczego ''programowanie'' Aisu nie był w tym dobry od urodzenia, jednak jako, że to tak trochę studiował, to ogarnia to doskonale i w swojej jakże pięknej, wspaniałej oraz genialnej ofercie posiada opcję ogarniania strony internetowej średnie' śpiewanie'' Nie ma co owijać w bawełnę - Aisu idealny w tym nie jest i wyćwiczył to głównie dzięki śpiewaniu kołysanek. 'słabe' ''gotowanie'' Nauczył się to robić kiedy wyszedł na swoje. ''gra na flecie'' Nauczył się jeszcze w szkole i w sumie to jakimś cudem to pamięta. Chodził na dodatkowe zajęcia bo mu się spodobało, więc idzie mu lepiej niż typowym dzieciakom ze szkoły. Anty-skille 'gry z piłką' Jeżeli o to chodzi - był z tego beznadziejny, cóż, zawsze. Nigdy nie umiał nią rzucać, łapać, strzelać, whatever, był z tego okropny i zawsze był tego świadomy 'Sport' Po części, nie do końca. Aisu nie jest ze wszystkich sportów beznadziejny, ale jet za słaby aby je uprawiać. 'taniec' Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz NIE. Aisu zawsze był z tego beznadziejny, jest i zawsze będzie. Nie ożna tego ukrywać, bo dwie lewe... nogi... 'opieranie się manipulacji' Albo cokolwiek z tym związanego. Wystarczy, że będziesz smutny i już ci się nie oprze. Nie umie kompletnie ani odmawiać, ani ogarniać kiedy ktoś nim manipuluje, nic. Relacje 'rodzice' Nigdy ich nie poznał. 'Yuki' Córka Aisu, kocha ją z całego serduszka i oddałby za nią wszystko. 'Alice' Aktualnie - BFF. Nazywa ją swoją siostrą. Jest jednocześnie także pierwszą drugą połówką i właśnie z nią przeżył swój pierwszy stosunek o dziwo. 'Sarah' Nazywa ją siostrą, są dobrymi przyjaciółmi 'Jacob' Nazywa go bratem, są dobrymi przyjaciółmi 'Cloe' Nazywa ją... po prostu Cloe... Chociaż ona często mówi na niego "młody", albo "dzieciaku". Dobrzy przyjaciele 'Arianna' Dawna żona Aisu, nienawidzi jej z całego serca 'Julietta' są przyjaciółmi. Julietta darzy Aisu sympatią, ale między nimi jest friendzone. 'Fabian' Poznany poprzez Cloe, brak głębszych relacji, znajomość. 'Shiro' Poznana poprzez Cloe, nie przepada za nią, ale nie na tyle, aby jej nie lubić. 'Yukki' Dawny chłopak Aisu, lubią się dosyć, jednak ich relacje nie są już takie dobre jak kiedyś.Teraz to jedynie znajomość. 'Mortemi Defluet-Fuchsia' Przepraszam wszystkich z kim kiedyś Aisu miał związek w rp, ale to rp jest za kochane i zrobiłyśmy kanon * xD Jest to na swój sposób skomplikowana relacja z prawdopodobnie niedalekiej przyszłości (bo w końcu po spotkaniu Morta, Aisu nie byłby już samotnym i zranionym kotkiem tak jak w reszcie artykułu), ale w zasadzie to nie jest to ważne, bo serduszko Aisu szybciej przy Morcie bije, nawet jeżeli ten nie do końca ogarnia/ogarniał. Ciekawostki *Nie nosi rękawiczek, a na dworze zimno, więc ma odmrożone ręce. :c **Jakby się ogarnął to by nosić mógł,bo wystarczy, że by sobie wydziergał, ale oczywiście, że nie... *To prawdopodobnie albinos. **Autorka jeszcze do końca tego nie ustaliła. **Jeśli to prawda to określenia kolorów pewnie nie są do końca poprawne, but who cares? *rodził się siódmego czerwca i jest spod znaku bliźniąt *Jego chińskim znakiem zodiaku jest małpa jak się okazało. **W kp ma wpisane, że kuń, bo tworzyłam kp jeszcze przed ustaleniem, że akcja dzieje się w 2020. ***W skrócie - okazało się, że oboje jesteśmy małpami... *Jest zarówno biromantyczny, jak i biseksualny *Tak na prawdę ma za sobą dwie dziewczyny (z czego jedną żonę) oraz jednego chłopaka. *Tak na prawdę to chyba jest seke, ale ciężko go ogarnąć... *Jego grupa krwi to 0rh+ *Nienawidzi zimy. *Autorka utrzymuje, że to zhumanizowany pers **Jeżeli tak jest to, że tak się wyrażę, prawdopodobnie z "niewiadomej hodowli" (chociaż Aisu hodowany nie był, xd). Po prostu nie ma na to żadnych papierów, ale widać. **W alternatywie mógłby być jakimś innym rasowym kotkiem. *Jego włosy (lub futerko, whatever) są bardzo przyjemne w dotyku. *W simsach, kreatorach i, no cóż, wszędzie, jakoś zawsze mu skracam włosy, a ma je jakby nie było długie, bo ich po prostu nie ścina. *Zawsze był słaby z geografii i nigdy jej nie lubił. *Łamie stereotyp typowego ruska, który ciągle pije i nic mu nie jest - Aisu nie pije, bo się szybko upija, a wódki to nawet nie lubi! *Jeśli chodzi o to jakiej dyscypliny sportu nie lubi, jest jedna odpowiedź - siatkówka *Nie lubi zupy pomidorowej. **Ale to była najczęściej podawana zupa w sierocińcu *Aisu ma trzy rodziny *#Biologiczną (rodzice, którzy mają go gdzieś) *#Z sierocińca (Alice, Sarah, Dżejkob) *#Z agencji (Cloe, Julietta, Arianna, Yukki, itp.) **Ale nikogo to nie obchodzi~ *Nie lubi mango. *Nie lubi także szpinaku **Miało mu to przejść, ale jakoś nie przeszło *Cloe jakieś tysiąc razy namawiała go w sesji do gazety dla gejów, ale Aisu się nie ugiął, bo przecież honoru nie odzyskasz, nawet jak zapłacić pięćset miliardów! *Nienawidzi horrorów *Lubi być głaskany *Zawsze jak mu jest miło i przyjemnie to mruczy **Robi to także przez sen *Nie lubi słodyczy, bo go po nich mdli **Dlatego też nie przepada za białą czekoladą *Aisu wprawdzie lubi mleczną czekoladę, ale może jeść tylko gorzką, jeśli nie chce aby go zemdliło. *Mówią, że został mu maksymalnie rok życia, well **Nawet jakby jednak się teraz ogarnął to by dłuższej jak 10 lat raczej by nie pożył. ***Ale pojawił się Mort i jednak Aisu pożyje, yay! (Składajmy pokłony Mortowi za uratowanie tej istoty). *Nie lubi czekolady z nadzieniem wiśniowym, ale do samych w sobie wiśni niczego nie ma. *Aisu to inteligentny człek i posiada około 130 IQ. *Typem inteligencji Aisu jest prawdopodobnie logiczno-matematczna. *Zawsze był dobry z przedmiotów ślisłych i prawdopodobnie zawsze miał czerwony pasek na świadectwie, jednak nigdy nie był oczywiście najlepszy. *Jest wzrokowcem. *Bardzo rzadko można było zobaczyć go uczącego się z kimś. Po prostu zawsze wolał robić to samemu pomimo, albo raczej ze względu, na swoją towarzyską naturę. *Bywa, że utrzymuje swój żywot na kranówie i starym chlebie. :| *Alice zawsze proponuje mu herbatki jak tylko Aisu przychodzi do niej i mówi, że będzie smutna jak się nie napije, bo to oznacza, że Aisu nie lubi jej herbatki. Tak na prawdę nie jest to prawda, ale Aisu nie umie odmawiać i w ostateczności czasami kończy się nawet i na kilku kubkach z herbatką z cytrynką. **Czasami Alice udaje się też ugotować coś nowego i wtedy daje Aisu "do spróbowania", co on oczywiście robi. Oczywiście tak na prawdę próbuje go jakkolwiek ratować. *Aisu jest oburęczny, ale prawonożny. *well, był modelem... *Aisu ma naturalną grację, jakkolwiek źle by to nie brzmiało... *Jego pierwsza wersja (z kreatora of course, lol) jest zrobiona w damskim kreatorze. Galeria ŚWIĄTECZNYAISU.png|Świąteczny Aisu, który sobie dzierga, dziergu, dziergu Młody_Aisu_Bez_Uszek.jpg| Młody Aisu bez uszek (prawdopodobnie jeszcze nastolatek/wczesna dwudziestka/whatever waaaaa_Aisuuuu.png|Aisu bez uszek w kreatorze Aisu_i_Alice.png|Aisu i Alice, lel Chibi_Aisu.jpg|Chibi Aisu! yaaaay! Młody_Damski_Aisu_xD.png|COMBO! Młody, damski Aisu na sesji zdjęciowej na plaży! xdddddd WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.jpg|Waaaaaa, przekochana scenka pocałunku Morta i Aisu, wooooo (starałam siem xd) well.jpg|Ludzki Aisu w jakimś starym kreatorze z Juliettą 58.jpg|To samo, ale z Alice... 59.jpg|Ludzki Aisu w czasie deszczu wraz z Alice (w kreatorze ;3) 43.jpg|lel, a tutaj z Juliettą~~ 18.jpg|W świątecznym kreatorze, lel (na obrazku: Aisu, Cloe, Arianna i Fabian) 24.jpg|Lel, poczas jednego z pierwszych dni Arianny w agencji pewnie (Widzi jego majestat xdd) 42.jpg|Lel, a tutaj znowu Aisu, tym razem z drugą z bliźniaczek - Sarah 32.jpg|lel, tak Aisu nigdy nie wyglądał, ale to idealny kreator do stworzenia ich spaczonej rodziny, więc Aisu wraz z Yuki i Arianną. 37.jpg|Zua Arianna jest niemiła dla Aisu! >:c (a ten ją zlewa, lol) 41.jpg|lel, znowu Arianna jest niemiła dla Aisu! >:c 444.jpg|Aisu ją stara się przeprosić, bo Arianna to wredna i mściwa sucz, w której lepiej nie mieć wroga... 47.jpg|Le, wyryw na kotka 49.jpg|Le, więcej darcia się na Aisu! 48.jpg|Le, Aisu i Arianna stali się jakimś cudem parą! (i smutna Julietta obok) 46.jpg|Arianna szepta coś Aisu 50.jpg|Well, dobrze, że ten związek już nie żyje... 52.jpg|Lel, jak jeszcze wyglądało na to, że ten związek ma sens (w jakimś starym kreatorze xd) 69.jpg|Well, I TA NAZWA xd (przypadek, słowo xd) 70.jpg|O, tutaj jdnak Aisu z Alice! 95.jpg|well, wincej w kreatorze ich *wzrusza ramionami* 68.jpg|wincej... 96.jpg|...wincej 98.jpg|...to już się aż robi nudne? 1244.png|...Aisu-podglądacz xD 1266.png|Aisu już gotowy do jakiejś tam grupowej sesji, który nakrył Ariannę jak się przebiera. xd 1277.png|Na jakiejś sesji pewnie, lol 1288.png|Słuchają zaleceń jakiejś laski, która też w jakiejś sesji bierze udział, co najlepiej zrobić itp, xd 1322.png|wooo, tańczą seeee 1344.png| :'c 23.png|lel, Aisu jakimś cudem wyszedł do jakiegoś baru i nie chce pić. xd (ta mina znaczy: co ja tutaj robię? xd) 22.png|lel, próba stworzenia Aisu... 61_cr.png|. 31_cr.png|Jako nastoletnie dziewczynku, wow! (białych włosków ni było :C) 633.jpg|Well, Aisu dawający kwiatku Ariannie...? 644.png|Aisu jako kobitka... Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Neko Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku